yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Demuncher
is a Rank S, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Demuncher is a stout humanoid-like Yo-kai with light yellow skin, a golden brown spiral shape on the dome-like tip of his head, small offset white eyes, golden brown lips with a scar on his right, and, most notably, large teeth with canines. He wears a large dark turquoise bead necklace, a white robe with a red ''haori, a hakama of the same color, and sandals with white socks. He is able to devour any demon unfortunate to be in the way of his jaws. The Boss version of Demuncher seen in Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters ''is big enough to eat Oni the size of Gargaros with contemptuous ease. This was also seen in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In Yo-kai Watch 2, after the second sidequest requested by Master Nyada, which involves a battle with Demuncher, it is revealed that he is a pupil of Master Nyada. Demuncher clearly holds the cat Yo-kai in high regard. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Take the Request: "Nyada's Test Episode 2" after beating the game and meet Demuncher at the top of Mt. Middleton in the past, where you can battle him once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. Befriending Demuncher completes the Request. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Demuncher can be befriended through pulling him out of the 3000 Y-Money Crank-a-kai. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |80-120|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Earth|Single enemy}} }}||-|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai gets nasty nutrients. STR goes up.|Single ally}} |195-292|5 = Single enemy|-|6 = Opens his massive mouth and chomps on a single foe.}} }}||-|6 = Recovers HP after an enemy is defeated.}} Blasters Stats Demuncher- Attacker Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * '''Befriended:' "What do you mean I lost?! Be my friend!" * Loafing: " *SNOOORE* " * Being traded: "Hi the— I SMELL ONI! Graha! Let's go eat some Oni!" * Receiving food (favorite): "Ooh, that's great..." * Receiving food (normal): "It was OK." * Receiving food (disliked): "Worse than slime." * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Woo! I'm finally out! As thanks, I'll eat your demons!" In the anime Demuncher made his debut in EP204 where Nate, Katie, Eddie, and Bear ate lunch despite that the later were eating an exaggerated amount of food due to the inspiriment of Demuncher. So Nate summoned Gilgaros since Demuncher eats oni Yo-kai. It is shown that Demuncher doesn't have standards since Gilgaros despite being an oni he's also a Legendary Yo-kai and interrupting his summoning. Demuncher also loves to eat food Yo-kai also since he ate Oh Bah Gah!, Chicken Chukket, Zest-a-Minute, Lazy Sundae, Life-is-Parfait and Petty-Cake. He's shown chewing but when he goes to the bathroom it's shown that they survived intact after Nate unintentionally ate them. Etymology *"Oni-kui" translates into "oni eater". *"Demuncher" is a combination of "demon" and "muncher". *In Spanish, "Devoramonios" is a combination of "devorar" (Devour) and "Demonios" (Demons). *"Démophage" means, in French, "big eater of demons". Trivia In other languages fr:Démophage es:Devoramonios de:Verspeiser Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Goriki Tribe